


左道 By-pass

by boccaroteapot



Series: good omens [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: “你猜怎么着，”Crowley擦了把脸，狼狈不堪地说，“我在这底下过得挺好的。”





	左道 By-pass

1\. 

每位天使都被给予一项独一无二的天赋，Aziraphale的能力是总能察觉出爱和幸福，即使是在最不起眼，又或是最黑暗的泥塘里。Crawley管它叫“Love Hunter”——说实话，在二十一世纪，这听起来现在像是个约炮app的名字。而Crawley的天赋是，小聪明。

Aziraphale眨了眨眼睛。“啥?”

“——我知道。”Crawley做了个非常不天使的动作，他幅度夸张地翻了个白眼，“就是……小聪明，我知道这听起来很逊，相比治疗疾病，或是无上智慧，或者——像Gabriel那样，绝佳的小号吹奏技巧……但怎么说，它还不错。如果说还有点天使的成分……大概就是，能给人带来幸福吧，上头是这么说的。啧，大概领会就好，又不是说我还有个使用指南之类的。”

然而这项Crawley一度觉得还不错的天赋，在他堕落后可给他带来不少工作上的阻碍。他只能讨巧，靠“凡事都是双刃剑”来安慰自己——瘫痪整个伦敦的互联网造成数以万计的愤怒与几百起暴力事件，但人们也真正有机会放下手机去陪伴家人和朋友了，那一夜过半的房屋里头都被爱淹没，浓度太高，堪比圣诞节，把天使弄得都晕乎乎的。介于他成了恶魔，他管后者叫附加伤害。不过钻漏子也是小聪明的一种，他可是此间大师。

这场对话发生时，是他们两个的第一次见面。天使之间不会不认识，对方的名字在彼此注视的第一眼就能自动在认知中出现，他们互相打了个招呼，站在伊甸园最高的那棵树下，互相叫出彼此的名字。但认识是一回事，了解又是另外一回事，好奇心也是伴随“小聪明”而生的联锁技能之一，Crawley建议他们交换自我介绍，所以他们就在这儿了。 

“我得承认，”Aziraphale干笑了几秒，最后在令人窒息的尴尬里收起了笑容，老实坦白，“我其实并不是很懂那是什么意思。”

Crawley咧嘴一笑：“我也承认，我也不太清楚。我的意思是说，上帝给我们每人安排了操作指南，一本书，或者类似的东西，只要照着做，就能做好自己的任务，只不过这本指南不会直接交到我们手上，而是应当要我们自己一点点学会。就是说——这本书要我们自己去写。”

这就是为什么等堕落真的发生之后，他顶着一双漆黑如夜的翅膀，在那些正牌天使当中走过的时候，相当一部分家伙对他进行了嘲笑。Gabriel显然对他那段有关天使长只会吹小号的评价怀恨在心，冲着Crawley的背影高声问：“嘿，Crawley——那本要你自己写的书，进展如何啦？”

Crawley刚从硫磺池子里爬出来，整件事里，目前来说对他而言打击最大的就是，即使他堕落了，还是要按时来苹果树这里照常上班。他浑身湿漉漉的，散发着一股呛人的硫磺味儿，赤裸的脚下草木枯死，在他走过之后，才在花园里充沛的生命之气中颤颤巍巍地恢复过来。Crawley转过头，看着这一众天使，最开始他的目光很阴冷，混乱并且疯狂，吓得Gabriel缩了一下脖子，捅了一下身边的天使，叫人给他递了条毛巾。“别……着凉了。”Gabriel咕哝着说，“我想起这边……那边之类的，还有什么事要做。”他开始紧张地没话找话，他倒不是害怕Crawley，畏惧就没被写在大天使的脑子里，骄傲和自大是一回事，但头脑结构过于简单，Gabriel对恶毒二字过敏。这不，他看了两眼Crawley，脖子开始泛起红色的疹子，也打起喷嚏来，看起来不但很委屈，还可怜巴巴的。

“天呐，我只是这么一说，”Gabriel抬起头对天空解释道，“那段话真的让我很受伤……我哭了两个晚上，您知道的。”

这新堕落的天使望着这群耷拉着翅膀凑在一起安慰Gabriel的家伙，在人群的最后面，看到了一个正踮起脚，不断地试图越过别人肩头看到Crawley的Aziraphale。

哦，他看上去很担忧。

Crawley心情好了不少。

那天晚些时候，Aziraphale来树下看他。“嘿……你感觉怎么样？”

“沉重而堕落。否则呢？”Crawley仅仅是这么说，冲天使抱怨道，“翅膀都被沥青泡透了，我得花好几百年去弄干它。撒旦说只要把它换成皮质的就好了……像蝙蝠那样的，但我还是比较恋旧……啧，你看啊，都弄到缝隙里了，真倒霉。”

Aziraphale在他身边坐下，开始小心地帮他清洁其中一只翅膀。每一滴滚烫的沥青从羽毛上滴落，都烧灼得周围的圣洁之气滋滋作响。他们身下的绿草干枯衰败，好像伊甸园这无边绿色中的一块洗不掉的污点。Crawley斜着眼睛看了他一会儿，也没收回翅膀。

天使没问他为什么堕落，所以他也没说。

“别怪Gabriel，不合时宜是他的特征之一。”

“当然，毕竟也不是能每天都看到大天使哭着求爸爸别让他再打喷嚏了这样的画面的。”

过了一阵，Crawley摸了摸鼻子，“不过这个工作环境确实不太好，身边天使环绕之类的。”

Aziraphale对这样的Crawley还有点陌生，过去他总是对上帝狂热得要命。“你有什么打算？辞职吗？”

“我得想个办法调换工作。”

Crawley抬头看了看这棵巨大的苹果树，又看了看远处正在玩耍的亚当夏娃。

Aziraphale：“你的目光令我很不安，Crawley。”

“早早习惯，”Crawley回答，“以后这种事多着呢。”

“怎么会呢？”Aziraphale说，有些伤感，“我永远会记得有个叫Crawley的天使站在我身边，对我说他的天赋是给人带来幸福。”

“呃啊，”Crawley一副受不了的表情，“行行好，忘了它吧。”

Aziraphale摇了摇头。“那对我来说太难了。”

Crawley盯着他看，没有说话。

2.

他把名字改了。

一方面是赌气，另一方面，他也有点针对Aziraphale的意思。但让他生气的是，天使好像把他在苹果树下说的那句话给忘了。Crowley懂，事情过去了几千年了，他们都经历了好多好多其他的破烂事——但是那句话对Crowley来说意义非凡，Aziraphale就这么忘了，搞得他还是挺泄气的。

3.

被派出伊甸园之后，Crowley着实无所事事了一阵子。北半球气候不好，但他不太喜欢南边，觉得那边太湿。洪水过后没多久，他饮食规律出了问题，营养不均，肤质变差，导致那一百年蜕皮有点艰难，于是跑到沙漠附近生活，企图靠气候调整一下。

他骑着骆驼从一个绿洲到另一个绿洲，从一个部落到另一个部落，一次风暴过后，Crowley阴差阳错在一个倒霉的商队的残骸中感受到了一丁点儿的圣洁气息。他沿着这点线索往北走了小半天，在那天夜里，找到了正躲在一个沙丘背后试图生火的Aziraphale。

天使被他发现的时候，呆呆地坐在地上，满身都是沙子，双手拿着火石，看起来灰头土脸，正仰着头看Crowley。

坐在骆驼上俯视天使，视角真的非常高，显得Aziraphale小小的。Crowley脑子里掠过一个念头，不知道从天堂往下看是不是就是这样。

天使的眼睛瞪大了，Crowley产生错觉，觉得他眼睛里倒映出无边星空。

“看看我捡到了什么？”Crowley揭开头巾。

“一个用完了这季度奇迹份额的倒霉人？”

“非常精准。”

Crowley点点头，从骆驼上下来，开始把毛毯和水壶搬下来，搭救这可怜的天使。

总体来说他做得还不错，真的挺不错的，作为一个单身汉的超水平发挥。Crowley卸下了三头骆驼身上的东西，把帐篷支了起来，生了火，拴住了骆驼，忙碌了一个多小时，一个小小的营地像模像样，等Aziraphale回过神来，他已经坐在营火前煮东西了。

“真的……很感谢，Crowley，”天使坐在他旁边，看起来很局促，“不过你真的不需要我帮忙做点什么吗？”

“不需要，”Crowley说，“请安静坐好，享受劫后余生的幸福和宁静，茶马上就好，夜里很冷的，如果你需要，我们可以在帐篷里搂着睡觉，纯粹的为了取暖，我可以贡献自己。”

Aziraphale没说出来话。

“怎么，过头了？”

天使点了点头，“……而且有些吓人。”

“好吧，”Crowley说，“我道歉，沙暴是我弄的。”

“任务在身？”

“对不起，只是一时兴起。否则今晚阴天，好不容易在沙漠里过夜，我想看夜空。”他顿了顿，忐忑地问，“你没被气坏吧，Aziraphale？”

“你该庆幸我的行李全被沙暴毁了，”Aziraphale回答，“否则即使我手里只有一个杯子，我也会拿着它打你的。”

水烧开了，Crowley从包裹里拿出两只杯子，把茶叶和香料碾碎后放进去，倒进热水。略带辛辣的味道热乎乎地在寒风中飘散开来，他拿着其中一个，递给Aziraphale，身子后倾，小心翼翼的。“别打我。”

他们一边喝茶，一边又聊了些近况。天使是任务在身，忙来忙去，得知Crowley已经在沙漠游荡了十三个月，他还是蛮吃惊的。“你现在很清闲嘛。”

“怎么说……上头给的清晰指令很少，绝大多数时候都看我们自由发挥，所以我就相当于自由职业，”Crowley说，“兼职香料走私贩子和巫医。”

“医生？他们允许你救人吗？地狱比我以为得更开明。”

“想多啦，秘方就是果干，鱼的肝脏，一大串意味不明的废话，和一句‘能做的都做了，剩下的就看他自己了’。”

“一点奇迹的成分都没有？”

“全凭我这令人一眼看上去就心生信赖的外表啊。”Crowley叹息，“嗯？你为什么这么看着我？”

“你看起来快活多了，”Aziraphale说，“……我真的松了口气。”

“为什么你在意？”

“我当然在意，从我们第一次见面起，我就知道……”他没说下去，转而说，“你值得最好的，Crowley。即使……即使我那时并没有听懂，但那段话……那样精妙的理解，真的触动了我。你值得最好的。我只想告诉你这个。”

恶魔愣了一下，接着嘶声说：“最好的堕落待遇？还是别的什么？你有这种幻觉我倒是有点感动，但很可惜，上面那位可不这么想。”

Aziraphale料到他会尖刻回应，只是点了点头，态度十分天使。“即便如此。”他仅仅回答，简短，但很不容置疑，“即便如此，我仍然如此确信。”

“……你甚至根本都不懂。”Crowley咕哝道，感觉脸正慢慢烧起来，幸好月光黯淡，火光扑朔，天使正仰头欣赏夜空，并未盯着他看。

“介于我们现在的各自处境，我可能永远都没有机会读懂你了，我们永远相差得那么多，”Aziraphale说，“但我不需要理解，我只需要相信。”

Crowley没有开口，他害怕自己开口之后，会说出相当可怕的话，届时不但他自己会后悔，大地会沦陷成深坑，天空降下血雨，神明震怒，大灾祸来临。

哦，也不是说他真的以为自己有那么重要，这只是个形容。就是说，即使在真的堕落的那一天，Crowley也从未感觉如同现在这样濒临万劫不复。

他想起成为恶魔后的第一天，人群后面，Aziraphale投过来的担忧目光。

“的确很美。”Aziraphale说。

顺着他的目光，Crowley也抬头仰望。这两个不属于人间的存在，坐在简陋的沙漠临时小营地中，烤着火，捧着茶，缩在厚重的羊毛毯中，双双仰望星辰。星河倾泻，半凝半转，好像一刹万里，又好像亘古不移。

Crowley闷声闷气地说，“我可就是为了这个堕的天，当然漂亮。”

现在他感受得到Aziraphale落在他脸上的目光了，火辣辣的，Crowley没敢低头，仅仅放纵自己享受这一刻，直到过了太久，他实在忍不住，目光从夜空移开，落到身边的Aziraphale身上。

天使目不转睛地盯着他看。

在跃动的火苗里，他的目光明明暗暗。

然后他开了口。“我早就想问了……你这里，这里脸上，这是……天呐，这是鳞片吗？”毁了这一刻不说，Aziraphale看着Crowley呆住的样子，还伸出手摸了摸Crowley的脸。

这一瞬Crowley才重新回忆起自己到底为什么来这儿。

哦，肤质问题，蜕皮没退干净。

“啧，好了，我毕竟是条蛇。没关系，过几十年就恢复了，好了，好了，诶，我说，差不多了，喂——你还要摸到什么时候？”

4.

Crowley对苏格兰小妖精意见很大。非常大。考虑到即使堕落之后身为天使的天赋也没有改变，他到处宣扬恶作剧这东西是自己发明的，所以他很无辜地看着Aziraphale：“怎么了？抄袭可耻啊。”

Aziraphale问：“那就是你这么干的原因？”

这是Crowley在伦敦的住处，说实话他更喜欢新大陆，但Aziraphale喜欢英国，自打16世纪他就有把这里当做大本营的势头（就为了那么几场戏剧！说得好像在希腊的时候那些玩意还不够似的），而Crowley不想离天使太远，但这理由如果真的说出来，显得很卑微，他就没告诉Aziraphale。他对生活质量的要求还很高，这直接导致理想住处很难找，所以这是很好理解的——Crowley住进来的第二天夜里就抓到小妖精在自己家里捣乱，所以他相当火大。新仇旧恨，带他们来到眼下这个境况。

Crowley穿着睡袍，坐在火炉旁边的沙发上，手里握着一杯红酒，他对面的烛台上方飘着三个动弹不得的小妖精，它们绝对叫得太大声，吵醒了睡在客房的Aziraphale。

“熬夜？”

“不，用蜡烛烧它们脚心。”

“它们恶作剧我！”Crowley不高兴了，指着自己的床，“我不指望能和平相处，但至少我今天家里有客人，怎么样也该有点分寸——它们往我床上泼牛奶。”

小妖精们大叫起来。Aziraphale听了一会儿，“它们说它们是先来的。”

“哦它们这么说吗？抱歉，口音。”Crowley放下酒杯，把Aziraphale拉到一旁。“听着，天使，我真的很喜欢这个地方，住得也很舒服，前主人可不太情愿把房子让出来，我可是花了大力气才让那些家伙搬走的……所以我管这个叫享受劳动成果，别来捣乱行吗？”

“我认识你六千年了，Crowley，但发生在这间卧室里的事情绝对是你干过的最地狱风格的事情，我不能让它就发生在我隔壁，”Aziraphale叹了口气，“而且话说回来，你对这家做了什么?”

“也没什么，下了个变得懒惰的诅咒。”

具体来讲，就是在必须起床的时候，把被子和枕头帮忙弄得更加舒适。

现在天使看他的目光更复杂了些，显然他没料到恶魔会愿意为了这套房子忍辱负重到这个地步，“给人盖被子啊？”

“……如果你硬要那么说的话。我还把闹铃声音换掉了，换成了男主人七年级地理老师讲课的声音。” 

“你要分清自己和苏格兰妖精之间的区别呀！”

“啊，这是越界吗? 惨了。要交文书报告的。”Crowley转过头，打量那三只小妖精，“那更不能留活口了……”

小妖精们又一次齐刷刷爆发出尖叫。

Aziraphale叹了口气，Crowley偷偷地看他。他真的爱死了天使那种拿他根本没办法的样子，就像现在。

“今晚来我房间睡吧。”Aziraphale说，“反正这张床够大。”

赞。

“你对生活品质的苛求令我叹为观止，”客房里，等Crowley爬上床，在一侧躺好之后，Aziraphale坐在床边，低着头看他，“不过我还是跟高兴，Crowley，我很高兴你找到爱好，还有认真经营生活。”

Crowley把被子盖好，“那当然，”他说，“我可就是为了这些小破事堕落的，不好好享受可亏大了。”

“嗯？”

“没什么。睡觉，天使，我要关灯了。”

5.

刚开始在人间走动的时候，Crowley曾经有两百年没说过话。

事实就是，如果你不能在历史上留下痕迹的同时，也永远不可能成为对某人来说特殊的存在，那么这一切都很容易让你心生厌烦的。为了处理这种厌烦，Crowley什么都试过一点。他试过毁掉那些注定留名青史的伟大人物，他手上沾过薛西斯的血，也染过克利奥帕特拉的蛇毒；他也试过推波助澜，在庆功宴或绞刑架上都曾经占据过一席之地，但满桌佳肴都变成残羹冷炙，乱葬岗上空乌鸦盘旋，第二天就被人遗忘。他也试过在沙漠里流浪，黑纱裹身，不给任何人看他的脸，声音也只是另外一种手段。

他逐渐对这个世界陷入一种无话可说的境地。一方面他知道世界并不在乎他的声音，一方面他自己也不在乎。 

“后来呢？”Aziraphale问。

“后来我发现哑巴点餐太不方便了，如果酒馆里人多点，你在那里坐一晚上也吃不上饭。”Crowley说，“就这么结束了。”

他刚从一次漫长的冬眠里醒来，睡得天昏地暗，头重脚轻。Aziraphale自告奋勇，每天都来他的住处拜访，晚饭后和他一起散步，帮他重新练习走路。介于他俩不能堂而皇之地走在一起，免得被天堂或者地狱发现，所以他俩通常都是一前一后，搞得Crowley每次看到身边路过的正在遛狗的阔太太们，都感觉心里怪怪的。

“说真的，你真的需要每天都来吗？”Crowley说。

“多练习有助于你早日摆脱拐杖。”

Crowley歪歪扭扭地走了一阵，过了好久，他又问：“你是对每个睡过头了的家伙都这样亲力亲为吗？这是什么新的天使职业规范还是怎么的？”

“对每个只是想帮忙的天使朋友都恶言相待，也是新的恶魔职业规范吗？”

“当然！我要是态度太友善，他们反而会把我丢到井里呢。”

Aziraphale腼腆地微笑，犹豫了好一阵。“我不相信你真的不知道答案。”

“我想听你亲口说出来嘛。”Crowley心情大好。

“瞧，”Aziraphale说，“语言的重要性即使在高峰期的小酒馆之外，也很重要。”

“你就承认了吧，你在这里的原因，就是因为我是你独一无二的朋友。”

“不，我们在这里的原因，是因为上次我发现你能做到几个月都足不出户，在卧室穿着睡袍，把锂盐当糖吃。”

Crowley扁嘴：“嘿——”

他站住不动，不再继续往前走，他身后的天使来到他身边，也站住了。“你有什么好解释的？”Aziraphale轻声问。

“你们这些家伙又是怎么办到的？”

“办到什么？”

“保持不堕落？”Crowley脸上没有一丝笑容，疲惫地问，“同时保持不问问题，而且能对这种沉默安然处之？”

Aziraphale无奈地望着他。

“你想让我离开吗？”

“唉……”Crowley摇了摇头，“别傻了，我们去喝点东西吧。”

在他们慢慢地向恶魔所建议的一处附近的酒吧走去的路上，Aziraphale在他身后，低声说：“我想很多问题其实就没有答案。”

“这就是我们之间的不同了，”Crowley说，“我倾向于有，只不过那老家伙不愿意将答案分享。”

“Crowley！”

“我是不会道歉的。”

天使沉默了一小会儿。

“我来这里，是因为我担忧你。”

Crowley听到了他想要的答案，心里舒服不少。“是啊，”他回答，“一如既往。”

6.

Crowley在Aziraphale不知道的时候，曾经偷偷关注过天使一段时间。

一方面是出于对“这年头真正的天使还在忙什么呢”的好奇，一方面是他对Aziraphale总有点说不清道不明的挂记。Crowley原本觉得作为一个天使，应该忙着救死扶伤，最不济也该投身公益事业什么的，结果从罗马时代一直到21世纪，Aziraphale几千年如一日地沉迷美食和文学艺术，对精致生活的执念远远大过惦记这世界上还有多少非洲小孩还在挨饿，说实话这件事Crowley都挺难淡然处之的，他还每年坚持给非洲援助机构写支票呢——然而Aziraphale埋头过他自己的小日子，永远不被这世界的战争、饥荒、瘟疫甚至小冰河时代困扰。

一次实在没有忍住，他问了出来，而Aziraphale缩了缩脖子，带着无奈的微笑，皱眉瞪着Crowley，好像他问了个超傻的问题似的。

“作为天使，如果自己都治愈不了，该拿什么拯救别人？”Aziraphale说。

Crowley怀疑地拧着眉头，“这是什么我离开之后新加上去的职业规范吗？那我只能说幸好我离开得早。”

天使又露出那一副每次他不同意Crowley，却又因为不想影响他们的友谊而放弃争辩的表情。“Crowley……别这么说。”

“怎么啦，你难道觉得我特别健康向上吗？”Crowley做出赶苍蝇的手势，厌烦地挥了挥，好像能把Aziraphale那讨人烦的圣洁光芒直接扇掉似的。

Aziraphale将茶杯举在嘴边，小声地说：“不，你破碎得厉害……但完美无缺。”

Crowley意识到他说了什么之后，脸瞬间烧红了。纵使六千年的阅历也没让他弄明白自己现在该如何想出一个完美答复，他翘着腿，扭开脸。Aziraphale也低下头小口小口地喝香草茶，他们所处的这个私人俱乐部门槛不高，一桌桌的绅士们三三两两地围在一起，在雪茄的烟雾中讨论着海峡对面的战争，老一套，几乎所有人都很激动，只有他们两个这一桌安静无比，两个人彼此之间坐得很远，甚至没有目光交流。

从堕落的那一刻起，他就觉得自己比其他那些还好端端坐在云上头的天使们少了点什么，像个残次品似的——Crowley对Aziraphale的在意也有一部分是源自这点，那帮毛茸茸的白色家伙，那些天真到自大，觉得这世上的恶意无法伤害到他们半分，所以毫不设防，将人类和邪恶都想象得太简单的天使们，Crowley在他们面前永远是嫉妒又羡慕的，好在他的愤世嫉俗可以弥补些落差，他总算还撑着，但现在——

——Aziraphale说他完美无缺。

“Crowley，你到底是为什么堕落的？”Aziraphale轻声问。

Crowley抬手蹭了下鼻子。“这个问题就留到我们再熟一点的时候吧。”

7.

又一次他们俩的常规会面，Crowley心情不好。

倒不是说他平时就是什么好好先生之类的……但他今天显然更加不对劲。

“到底怎么了？”Aziraphale被他弄得很紧张。

Crowley回答：“破事一桩，我的猫跑了。”

“我一时不知道该问你竟然养猫，还是问竟然有猫能在你手下跑掉，”Aziraphale感叹，“哦，”他下定了决心，“你竟然养猫，Crowley，这真——”

“我发誓如果你敢说出那个词——”

“甜。”Aziraphale说完了，无辜地捂着嘴。

Crowley气得冲公园里的鸽子大吼大叫，吓得它们屁滚尿流地飞走了，有一个倒霉的还栽进了垃圾桶。

“怎么回事？”

“跟每段糟糕的关系一样，开始得轰轰烈烈，结束得一片狼藉，”Crowley说，“临走前她在我最喜欢的真皮座椅上撒尿，并且对我说，作为一个伴侣，我除了一张帅脸以外一无是处——喂，Aziraphale，你最好不是在笑。”

“没有，我是想要打喷嚏。春天，花粉，这样那样的，你懂的。”

“她竟然抱怨我不常常说爱她！”

Aziraphale为了控制表情，脸都疼了。“你有吗？”

“有什么？”

“经常说爱她？”

现在Crowley就像在看白痴一样在看他了，“她是我见过最美的一只暹罗猫，但她是只猫。”

“你确实是那种不会坦白直接说出爱意的人，”Aziraphale说，“凭借我对你的了解，你是那种会绕很多很多弯路的家伙。”

“那是我的个人风格啊！总归会有谁觉得这点相当迷人的。我就这么觉得。”

几只公园里的流浪猫来到他们坐着的长凳边，Aziraphale不受欢迎，却有好几只过来蹭Crowley的西装裤腿，后者高抬双腿，连声怪叫。

“你们这群好吃懒做的家伙！”Crowley大叫，“自食其力！”

“这是迁怒。”Aziraphale评价道。

“别废话，我就是为了这才特意堕天的，让我专心享受我的特权，好吗？”

“为了随意发火以及虐待动物？”

“你再这样我不理你了啊。”

“说真的，Crowley，”Aziraphale说，“你到底是因为什么才堕天的？”

Crowley看了他一会儿。

这是一个阳光特别好的下午，有点儿晚了，公园里人不多，大概是吃晚饭的时间，他们身边头顶的刺槐树垂下重重叠叠的雪白花朵，好像某样东西太美，好得过分，导致拥有者都不堪其重，摇摇欲坠。

“因为嫉妒。”Crowley尖酸地说，“老套极了。”

Aziraphale皱着眉。他不信，但Crowley没再多解释。

8.

Aziraphale隔天去Crowley的住处看他，在他家附近的街区，撞见他在臭着脸喂流浪猫。

他有预感，如果被Crowley知道自己发现了这回事，对方一定尴尬死，多半还会冷战，于是就没上前，只是远远地看了好一会儿，等Crowley离开，他也回去了。

虽然没能跟Crowley聊天，但Aziraphale觉得很开心。

9.

有关Crowley堕落的原因，其实多多少少也跟Aziraphale有关。他蠢到去问上帝，感受得到别人的爱，是种什么样的滋味。

这件事是Gabriel告诉他的，Aziraphale托了人情，天使长有权利调配档案，他把这个问题转述给Aziraphale的时候，哈哈大笑，拙劣而夸张地模仿着Crowley当时可能的语气，好像那是多好笑的一个问题似的。而Aziraphale因此为Gabriel感到悲伤，因为他完全不懂这其实意味着这其中含义。

“为什么你那么看着我？”Gabriel笑了一阵，发现Aziraphale没有跟着一起笑。

Aziraphale微笑：“我被你无人企及的幽默感征服。”

大天使因为他这句话而更加高兴。Aziraphale叹了口气，感觉自己实在被Crowley影响过多，刚刚那句真的要多恶魔有多恶魔，扔到外太空转三圈回来还能闻到地狱味儿——所幸此间对话不被第三个人知道，而Gabriel根本没有听懂。

搞清楚事情缘由之后，Aziraphale花了几年酝酿，试图理清自己想在这件事里到底该扮演怎样的角色。他的方法就是一遍遍地在脑子里回忆跟Crowley相处时的每个细节，想要以此给Crowley做份客观的心理侧写，好来对症下药，治愈他的心理创伤。Crowley明显还在意得不行，几乎每次他们相遇，他都要把堕天挂在嘴边。

而Aziraphale虽然拼字游戏和拼图都做得很烂，但他真的很想，很想，很想把Crowley拼起来。不是出于什么完美主义强迫症，只是因为他想要Crowley更好受些。

又一个十年，他们在Aziraphale的书店碰面，谈论近况，分享消息，一次很寻常的老友碰面。

“我最近在研究邪教团，他们没人喜欢动脑子相关的事，所以教团运营和建立都得我亲力亲为了。”Crowley翘着腿，歪坐在沙发上，伸手接过Aziraphale递过来的茶，“谢了。我是说，那可是一整个的教团啊，历史根源，信条，守则，戒律——全让我一个人搞！真是的。”

“听上去你倒是很享受。”Aziraphale在他旁边坐下。

“这么明显吗？唉，毕竟也很有意思嘛。”Crowley兴致勃勃，“我有个想法，一直以来他们不都是说优秀的女人该做这个该做那个吗？来个‘汝绝不烹饪’教团如何？”

“这样就好像完全就是你的恶作剧点子了，针对梵蒂冈。”

“别挑拨离间，我可喜欢那群红袍子了。给我留点乐趣吧，我可是——”

“就为这个堕的天？”Aziraphale说。

Crowley挑起眉：“喔，瞧，我们现在已经有内部笑话了。”

天使微笑着注视坐在他旁边，同样对他报以微笑的Crowley。房间很安静，可以听到窗外街面上车辆和行人的喧闹，但总体来说，这就是个很不错的安逸星期三下午，他们两个都在享受这一刻。

“纯属好奇，”Aziraphale说，“我很想知道你现在，此时此刻，心里感受如何。”

“这又是什么鬼把戏？哦，不对，据我所知，那可是我的任务。”

“不是什么鬼把戏，只是这对我来说……”天使组织了一下语言，“我不像你，如果有什么事，我想知道，或者觉得有必要说，我就会直接说出来，但你不一样，你会……我不知道，这和你的天赋有关吗？钻漏子之类的？你总是避开正面处理它，而是转头……绕远路。”

“你是在说我从不正面解决问题？”

“我是说，这答案真的对我很重要，如果你忘掉咱们这段对话，就回到刚刚，我们都没有说话的那几秒，你那个时候，感觉怎么样？”

Aziraphale很认真。这么多年的相处，他也知道，Crowley或许总是油嘴滑舌，诡计多端，但如果他表现得严肃或是认真，百分百的情况下，Crowley都会被他吓到，从而也跟着不得不严肃起来。

犹豫了一小会儿之后，恶魔开口。

“我的这里感觉很空，好像丢了什么东西。”Crowley戳了戳自己胸口。

Aziraphale笑着回答：“而我正相反，Crowley，我感觉好像被填满了。” 

他刚刚说什么来着？天赋。

福如心至，Aziraphale忽然领悟到了什么。

他脸上的笑容消失了，瞪着Crowley的双眼，直到后者很明显地不安起来。

在Crowley开口发问之前，Aziraphale启动了“Love Hunter”。

他被仿佛一片湖畔般沉静而厚重的爱意淹没了，他们二人所处的房间太小，爱相当拥挤，Aziraphale险些没透过气来。

“天呐。”Aziraphale说。

Crowley困惑地挑起眉，然后僵住了。

“哦操。”他说，在Aziraphale来得及阻止他之前，一阵翅膀扑扇的声音，他消失在了沙发上，仅仅有一根黑色的羽毛慢悠悠地从半空中飘下，Aziraphale哑口无言，缓缓伸出手，摊开手掌，将这片羽毛收在掌心。

10.

Aziraphale站在门廊上。

这是他头一次来到Crowley的住处，一般来说都是Crowley去他的地方。这是一处郊区的高档公寓，Aziraphale平时很少来这种地方，一般这种街区的人很少祈祷，连周边的行道植物看起来都冒着一股子愤世嫉俗的精英气息，他身处此处，就和Crowley在圣诞晚宴上一样不自在。

他在第三次按门铃。

Crowley在躲着他，天使来这儿之前已经给他打过无数个最后都被转进语音信箱的电话，在最后一通留言里，Aziraphale说了他今天会来拜访，所以现在他在这儿了，作为礼物，他手里还拿着一瓶白葡萄酒。红酒感觉太暧昧了，威士忌太烈，他还打算清醒着来跟Crowley聊天，白葡萄酒或许感觉还随意点。但现在，Aziraphale低下头，开始考虑自己换了个新领结是否显得过于正式了。

门内仍旧无人应答。

Aziraphale叹了口气，低头摸了摸鼻子。“Crowley，”他说，声音不大，也知道自己并不需要，对方一定能听得到，“再不开门我直接飞进去了。”

门旁的小嗡鸣器里面传出声音：“你最好别，我在房间里面放了天使陷阱，一进来就困住一个。”

“你看了太多的青少年电视剧了。”Aziraphale摇摇头。

一小会儿沉默。

“走开。”

“开门。”

“现在走开，天使，我们今后还可以当做什么都没发生过。”

“为什么，我的朋友？”Aziraphale轻声说，“……你不是就为这个堕天的吗？”

Crowley没有回话，所以他顿了顿，重新在门前笔直地站好：“开门，请。”

不知道过了多久，门缓缓地开了。

天使走进去，首先闻到的是浓浓的酒味。Crowley养了不少植物，这些可怜的家伙们终日被恶魔的气息影响，或者说，恐吓，如今Aziraphale只是路过，就悄悄地将枝叶向他伸展。Aziraphale古怪地看了一眼它们，觉得Crowley大致已经将它们驯养成了什么目前尚不被记载的新鲜物种。

他最后在Crowley的书房找到了恶魔。

这条蛇真的像条真正的蛇那样歪歪扭扭地瘫在那张椅子上，Crowley松松垮垮地挂着一件浴袍，浑身上下散发着几乎要将他淹没的酒味。他附近，椅子边，还有桌面上，摆满了大大小小的酒瓶，基本上都空了。Aziraphale站在他旁边，低着头打量他，并且把自己带来的白葡萄酒悄悄藏在了身后。

Crowley醉醺醺的样子真的很好玩，一旦发现了那个事实，现在Aziraphale看他的目光也不一样了——Crowley没戴墨镜，酒精令他的颧骨染着几乎透亮的红色，他醉醺醺的，睁不开眼睛，整个人看起来就好像那些做工精良到甚至不再写实了的漂亮蜡像。

“我们得谈谈。”Aziraphale说。

Crowley咕哝道：“……我完全不知道你在想什么。”

“我需要你清醒点。”

“哈，想都不要想——我保持这样，就是我绝对不能清醒着来进行这段对话，”Crowley摇摇晃晃地伸出一根手指，在他们两个之间比划了一下，“我可受不了这个……”

“胆小鬼，”Aziraphale抛出了杀手锏，“我那天看到你喂流浪猫了。”

Crowley被吓得面无血色，他直勾勾地瞪着Aziraphale，他看上去倒没什么，但包围着他的那些空酒瓶，正迅速重新灌满，酒精正飞快地回到瓶子里。

“事情不是你看到的那样。”清醒后的恶魔坐得笔挺，严肃地说，“我不能解释，但事情不是你以为的那样。”

Aziraphale点了点头，表示知道了。“为什么这么多年你从来都不告诉我？”

“你——你发烧了吗？想要像我一样堕落吗？”Crowley咬着牙，声音压得很低，好像这样就能不被那位听见似的，“……相信我，你不会想走这条路的！”

Aziraphale微笑：“你觉得如果我愿意的话，还会被堕落之路吓退吗？”

“嘘！不要说出来！等等……你说什么？你愿意？”

天使深吸了一口气，“Crowley，你是我——”

Crowley大惊失色，好像比遭到天使厌恶更害怕，猛地从椅子上跳过来，用手紧紧捂住Aziraphale的嘴：“别——别！不不不不不！”他们两个双双跌倒在地板上，因为天使的挣扎，还滚作了一团，花了好大的力气，Aziraphale才从彻底抓狂的Crowley手里解脱出来。

“首先，”他坐在地上，喘着气说，“我很感动你担心我，但是，不，真的，不必要。”

恶魔见他没有继续说下去的意思，稍稍冷静了下来，放松下来，从他身上滚了下去，坐在他旁边，“不……”Crowley瞪着天花板，“我不是觉得你……我是，我的意思是，啊，那可是相当、相当地不好受，别质疑我说的话的真实性，”他摆了摆手，“我可不想你也受一遍。”

Aziraphale听着，微笑起来，并为自己心中升起的想要亲吻Crowley的念头感到一点点羞愧，那可不合时宜。

“我不觉得爱会让天使堕落，Crowley。”他转头柔声说。

Crowley低着头，“哦会的，绝对会的。”

“你为什么……”

“即使它本身不会，但是跟一个恶魔搅在一起，肯定会连累你的。”

“Crowley，看着我。”

恶魔抬起头。

“这可不是仍旧可以靠绕弯路和小聪明来解决的事情了，很多时候，坦然直面才是正确的方式，”Aziraphale说，“我再也不想再看到你谈及堕天时的那种表情了，我不认为你失去了祂的爱，我不认为任何人会——即使你那时失去了对祂的信。”

Crowley爆发了，他一把推开了Aziraphale，从地上撑起自己，即使已经全然清醒，仍走得摇摇晃晃，好像随时会摔倒一样。

“你当然不认为！我当时，我当时只是——”他走到桌边，背对着Aziraphale，“我只是问了个问题！我只是……我想知道，我真的……凭什么？”Crowley转过头，“凭什么我不能感受到被爱着的感觉？你猜怎么着，”Crowley擦了把脸，狼狈不堪地说，“我在这底下过得挺好的。”

Aziraphale坐在地板上，愣愣地看着他，花了好久，才小声地说：“但是你就在感受着它呀。”

Crowley看着他，慢慢地瞪大了眼睛，然后他抬起了手，Aziraphale在他能行动之前，果断地开口，“你如果再跑，我就把这事告诉Gabriel。”

“你肯定在我不知道的时候已经堕落了！”Crowley乖乖收回手，痛斥。

“没事的，Crowley，”Aziraphale站起来，走到他面前，“无论你做什么，在你自己选的道路上走下去，做自己，就可以，我敢跟你保证，不会有任何糟糕的事发生在你身上，或在我们身上，都不会。”

Crowley没有说话。

Aziraphale看着他，心中升起无限爱意。他想，Crowley这几千年来，都是一直在害怕，愤怒，就好像迷路了一样，幸好现在我找到他了，今后我不会再让他一个人在沙漠中游荡了。

“就像你对待你的猫。她离开了你的庇佑。但你不会因此恨她，”Aziraphale说，“呃，至少不会真的生气太久，你还会担心，并且因为她而喂流浪猫。”

恶魔看了他很久很久，但最后，Aziraphale敢肯定自己绝对是多多少少说服了他的，因为Crowley头一次看起来放弃了绕弯子，

他看起来像是放弃，像是认命，也像是闭上眼睛，放任自己向后倒进一个拥抱。心惊胆战，犹豫不决，但Crowley看着天使的样子，好像他实在是已经跋涉了太久太久，已经精疲力尽，实在没法再独自前行下去了。

所以Crowley叹了口气。

“行吧，那我们……我猜那我们大概就算是可以……总之你得到我的首肯了。”Crowley抬着下巴，哼哼着说，脸颊通红，“——但是我们以后绝对，绝对，不能再提流浪猫的事了。”

Aziraphale笑了起来。

“成交？”Crowley转过头，却伸出来一只手。

天使点了点头，觉得很满意。

“成交。”

他上前握住了Crowley的手，掌心敷贴，严丝合缝。

完美至极。

End


End file.
